What the Captain Wants
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: Wrote this for the fanforall years ago. Kuro & Jango attack Luffy & Zoro. Luffy wants to have victory sex in front of Kuro to really punish the captain that stood against him. Zoro is more than happy to oblige. He shouldn't be. Kuro/Zoro, Luffy/Zoro.


Zoro smirked over to the cage. It was perfect, trapping Kuro in the very seastone prison the black suited psychopath had intended for Luffy. Poetic justice.

For Kuro and Jango to think they could get the drop on them after all this time was incredibly stupid. After all their adventures, tricking the formally formidable captain Kuro in the cage had actually been child's play. Jango had run off somewhere. The remaining bastard hadn't taken defeat well all, demanding to be let go, begging Zoro of all people to let him go!

Like the swordsman would grant freedom to the asshole promising to make his captain suffer a mere ten minutes ago. Luffy had decided to gag the idiot and Zoro couldn't be happier about that decision. Not only was the new silence infinitely better for appreciating some alone time with Luffy, but it was kind of embarrassing to think that someone so pathetic to whine and beg Zoro was the same person who gave them such a hard time at one point.

Luffy stood at Zoro's back now and hands caressed over his first mates chest possessively…glaring at Kuro with a triumphant grin.

"Luffy?"

"Is it okay? He tried to take me away from you. He should see how badly he failed…"

Zoro smirked at the wide eyes of the pirate captain in the cage and grinned. A little exhibition sounded rather thrilling. He leaned back into his captain's chest and tilted his head back, connecting with his lips for a hot and longing kiss.

"With your strength and skill with blades, he is pathetic to think he could be a match for you. For us."

Zoro grunted his acknowledgement and pleasure as Luffy's hand slipped up under his shirt and the other pulled off his haramaki. Another deep kiss before Zoro pushed Luffy's hands away.

"You're crazy if you think I'm just going to let you fuck me in front of him without putting up a fight."

For a moment there is confusion on both captains faces. Kuro's look on the verge of gleeful to see Zoro reject his strawhatted partner. Zoro grinned at the man in the cage for a second in knowing, then tackled Luffy to the ground dangerously close to the campfire and began to pull the boys clothes off.

"You were the one who got him…I think letting him see what kind of reward that deserves is a good way to start." He teased as the clothing removal took longer then expected.

Luffy was grinning like he had just heard that a feast had been prepared in his honor. From the corner of his eye Zoro could tell Kuro was pissed…growling and pressed against the bars only to quickly tire and back way with a wail.

He turned slightly to give the man a good view as he took his captains cock into his mouth with relish. Zoro noticed Luffy wasn't as large as normal at this point but then again he might not be fully hard without their normal foreplay. As he sucked it swelled even more so and the swordsman didn't bother to further measure any difference, choosing instead to go into full deep throated bobs.

"Zoro…nnn…" Luffy placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to fuck you…just you try to stop me…"

The swordsman chuckled as Luffy confidently guided him on to all fours and slid his green pants down to his knees. His large hands parted him and groaned as he pushed into the entrance.

Zoro groaned in turn as he was filled and the rhythm established. Luffy's hands were running over him in ways that would have made him pant alone even if he hadn't found a very pleasurable spot so soon. He groaned his pleasure. Then again as it was hit again. Then again. The angle was adjusted and suddenly the action seemed solely on that blissful spot and deeper and harder than before.

"Is it the best you've had?" Luffy asked even as he twirled his fingers over the hood of Zoro's stiff erection with more dexterity than he had thought the man possessed.

"Fuck…yes. You've been holding out on me…" He groaned out with effort.

"Oh well…you are totally mine now. "

"Idiot…I've been yours from the start."

Zoro couldn't help but be amused as he inadvertently caught a glimpse of Kuro during a particularly powerful thrust. The man obviously had an erection but was choosing to hit his head against the bars in some kind of infuriated and anguished protest. If sex got the man that worked up, this was going to be torture for him. Zoro could go all night with Luffy.

Jango sighed as he watched the scene through the bushes. He was pretty sure the hypnosis would hold till morning and a quick refresh would solve any problems, but with the strawhats he had long since decided they were unpredictable enough to keep a close eye on.

Satisfied Zoro still perceived Kuro as Luffy and vice versa, Jango headed back to where he had been previously been having fun with the rest of the mugiwara crew. Being with his former captain was always a very entertaining way to spend shore leave.


End file.
